She's My Everything
by Auslly Shipper 15
Summary: I don't know what made me fall for her, I just did. Hard and fast. I don't know why I fell for her, but I did. I think it had something to do with her smile, her kindness, her personality. Everything. Everything happens for a reason, right? Suck at summaries


**So this is my second Victorious story – I mainly write for Austin and Ally – and it's also my second with Cat/Robbie. I'm sorry if it sucks, I just needed to write about the one couple I liked on the show because Troll Schneider refused to make them an official couple.**

I don't know what made me fall for her, I just did. Hard and fast. Okay that sounds really wrong but I swear I don't mean it like that, but I can't help it, it's all ready out there. One of the moments I can't take back. Anyways, I don't know why I fell for her, but I did. I think it had something to do with her smile, her kindness, her personality. Everything. Everything happens for a reason, right? I guess there will be a reason, eventually.

I guess I should tell you who I am: Robert Michael Shapiro. Robbie Shapiro. I'm a junior at Hollywood Arts, studying some other talents that no one else at the school every really uses – ventriloquism. Yeah, I carry a puppet around all the time, even though Rex doesn't like to be called a puppet everyone calls him one. Even her. Caterina Maria Valentine, aka the love of my life.

But unlike everyone else, she isn't creeped out by Rex, she accepts him. I think mainly because she knows that he has helped me through everything. That and the fact that her brother's situation has made her more accepting of things others are not so accepting of, like immature people. Granted that same situation has made her quite naïve herself. She doesn't catch on to conversations me and the rest of the group have during lunch – mainly anything obtaining to sex. She knows what that is, of course, but she doesn't know what we mean when we say things like STDs and the random innuendos we throw into normal conversations.

Or the fact that at least one of the group's members is most likely gay. I'll let you figure that out. Granted they refuse to come out to the other member that they flirt with everyday.

"Robbie – Robbie – ROBBIE!" Beck says, waving his hand in my face to bring my attention back to conversation I zoned out of earlier.

I end up tossing a few pieces of lettuce everywhere. "Huh? Oh, sorry." One of the pieces of lettuce lands on a girl at the table behind me, "Sorry," I say, giving her an apologetic smile.

She's pretty in the blonde hair, blue eyes, Californian tan kind of way. Total not my type. "It's okay," she smiles before returning her attention back to the table, judging by the members of the table she's a freshman, and if she's not I'd be surprised.

"Sorry I zoned out. What were you saying?" I ask Beck, who has his arm wrapped around his on-again-off-again girlfriend, Jade. They must be on again at the moment, but who knows how long it'll last. Their last breakup lasted for more than six months, if I'm not mistaken.

Cat's sitting across from me, in between Jade and Tori, most likely from keeping them going at one another's throat, even though I highly doubt one of them would mind. Cat's hair seems darker at the moment, due to the shade, and she has her purple giraffe in her hand that I won her at the fair last week. "We were talking about going to the beach on Saturday," Cat says then bends over her tray to bite down on her salad, giving me a decent view of her boobs. Not that I'm trying to look or anything!

Who am I kidding? Yes I am.

"What she said," Beck states, now playing with Jade's hand that doesn't have a fork in it. I'm surprised that she's eating what the cafeteria is serving today considering she's a vegetarian, granted it's most likely not real meat, even though Cat says it is. "Are you up for it?"

I nod my head and swallow, "Where are we meeting and what time?"

"We haven't gotten that far, silly," Cat adds cheerfully, causing me to smile. She's always able to make me smile with her little comments. I catch a glimpse of Tori and Andre rolling their eyes; I'm not sure if they are directed towards Cat or a private conversation they are having via text under the table. I only know that because they both keep smiling at their crotch, which let's face is out of the ordinary, and I can see Andre's new phone under the table.

I feel my phone vibrate under the table. _Hey, Robbie, stop smiling so much. You're making it obvious._ It's from Jade, the one I least expected to send me that. I roll my eyes, hoping to avoid her seeing it. _DON'T. ROLL. YOUR. EYES. AT. ME._ Is the next message I receive a couple of seconds later, and I roll my eyes again, making sure she sees me this time, but I get not text this time.

"So I was thinking at my place around eight-thirty," Beck says, removing his arm from around Jade to text or something on his phone. We all agree and then the lunch bell rings so we leave and head back to our classes. I walk beside Tori and Andre before we go our separate ways – them to some music class and me to a comedy class that I suck at. Rex is the funny one in our relationship – I forgot him at the house today mainly because he pissed me off this morning with his comment that I could care less about.

I don't really have to pay attention in this class so I pull out my phone and place it on my lap. I can play Temple Run when the teacher isn't looking. I receive a text from Cat about ten minutes into the class, causing me to die in the process. _Can you give me a ride to Beck's tomorrow?_

I type a quick response: _Sure. What time do you think you'll be ready by and how long does it take to get to Beck' from your house?_

_7:45 and it takes fifteen/twenty minutes depending on how slow you drive._

_Can you be ready by 7:30? I'm a slow driver._

_Sure. See you tomorrow. Gotta go._

_Bye._ I really was a slow driver, the person who scored my driver's test said so, granted I didn't have to be told that. I was just happy that she didn't ask Andre or Jade or even Beck himself. I highly doubt Jade or Beck would be up for that anyways because Jade would probably be spending the night at Beck's RV and well something would lead to another, and they both aren't known for their pleasantness the day after. She could have asked Andre but he was probably taking Tori, so she probably asked me instead. Why am I over thinking this so much?

When the class ends, I rush to my last class of the day – Sikowitz. I take my normal seat in the front row, closest next to the window, and wait for the others to pile in to the class. Beck and Jade go to the back of the room on the opposite side – most likely to be alone and do things they probably shouldn't be doing. Tori and Andre come in later and go to the front of the other side of the room; their heads close together in a deep conversation, either discussing a music assignment or their mutual crush on Jade, neither were very good at hiding it. The nodders fill in the rest of the class except for the seat next to me, that I saved for Cat. When she comes in, I immediately smile, and I see Andre and Tori snicker at me. I roll my eyes just before Cat joins me.

"Hey!" I say as casually as I can placing my arm on the back of her seat, like I normally do.

"Hi!" She says a little too happy for anyone's taste, even mine. She places her backpack on the floor and then sits down. The class then starts to grow with individual conversations as we wait for our crazy and delusional teacher to join us for the day. "So you don't mind giving me a ride?"

I shake my head, "Have I ever minded?" She giggles and hugs me around the middle, she tries to make it hard on me, doesn't she. Again I didn't it mean it wrong. I hug her back, catching a glimpse of Andre making an obscene motion with his hands. I flip him off and close my eyes, breathing her scent in.

"Thank you!" She whispers in my ear, kissing my cheek later, that gets Andre to stop with the motion, but causes both him, Tori, Jade, and Beck to stare at us with open mouths. Apparently, everyone was watching me because it became extremely quiet. "Why is it so quiet?" Cat asks a second later, turning her attention to the class, and I turn to face out the window to catch my breath, and I'm hoping no one catches my blush or my extremely wide smile. The class then becomes louder again, and Cat sits back down. We don't talk the rest of class because Sikowitz comes into the class then and makes Cat, Jade, Beck, and Tori do a scene together where Cat's a baby, Tori and Beck are the parents, and Jade is the horrible babysitter.

When the class is over, I hold out Cat's backpack which she happily takes after she rejoins me. "What'd you think?"

"The scene?" I ask, putting on my backpack. She nods, "It was amazing." You were amazing, I add in my head. She giggles and turns around for me to help her get her backpack on, something she always has issues with.

She turns back around and bends over to get her purse off the ground. "I really hate to ask this, but do you think you can give me a ride home, my car isn't working." I wondered why she asked for a ride to Beck's earlier. "If you can't I understand; I can get Andre or Beck or Jade, maybe even Trina to give it to me." Again I took that wrong. I laugh to myself because I'm both pretty sure we both know Trina won't give her a ride, Tori's lucky to get a ride from her older sister; I'm pretty sure Trina only gives her a ride anyways because she gets paid to do so.

"No I don't mind," I say, popping my locker open after entering the lock combination. "Do you need to get your books?" She keeps her books in everyone's locker because she can't remember her own combination, so the group thought if she kept them in separate lockers she'd always have someone to help her get in to the locker if she forgot her combo. The rest of keep our gym clothes and other clothing in hers, and if we can fit it in there, we'll add the instruments we are learning to play; I'll put Rex in there sometimes too.

"I need first block's," She says walking over to Tori's locker, thankfully where Tori is still there, talking to Andre again about the newest music assignment or Jade. Cat picks out her book and returns back to my side. "Can I go put my backpack up?" Didn't she just get that on? But I smile and accompany her to her locker, entering her combination into her candy themed locker. A very Cat-like locker, but that's the point.

"Do you need your book to go in here?" Jade asks, indicating to her closed black velvet locker with scissors, technically it's Beck's locker, but Jade has taken it over every year and she decorates both hers and Beck's lockers any way she pleases. I'm pretty sure her other locker has scissors with fake blood on it in honor of her favorite movie, _The Scissoring_. Cat nods and pulls out her book, and Jade unlocks the locker, waiting for Cat to add it. "Leave it open, Shapiro!" Jade snaps at me before I close Cat's locker. I leave it open, and then walk away with Cat close on my trail.

"You ready to go?" I ask Cat, before I exit the school when she nods her head. I walk to my car and pop open the trunk, throwing my books into it, and then Cat does the same; she'll get her books tomorrow after we return from the beach. I get in the car as she slams the trunk I down. I start the car, buckle my seat belt, and wait for her to do the same. "So did Beck say which beach we were going to?" I say as I pull out of the parking lot.

"I think he said Long Beach, or which ever one we go to normally," so yes Long Beach, not necessarily my favorite. I see her pull her giraffe closer to her chest. "So how's Rex?"

"He's being a jerk," I say, "I didn't bring him because of that reason."

"I noticed he wasn't here." That's one of the reason I really like her, she's observant, and she's actually intelligent, it just doesn't come off that way because of the way she speaks. I think she wants attention because her brother gets so much at her house. I chuckle. She doesn't talk the rest of the way to her house, well at least to me, but she talks to her giraffe in her lap. "That's so inappropriate," she says a couple of minutes, followed a few minutes later by, "What's that supposed to mean?!" When I pull into her driveway she kisses my cheek and says she'll see me tomorrow and she'll get her books then. I drive home with a big smile on my face that lasts the long after I get home.

**So what do you think of it so far? I think it'll be either a full multi-chapter or a two shot. Which would you rather read. Five reviews for the next chapter! :D**

**-Maddie**


End file.
